


Imagine: Getting Caught Taking a Bath in Arno's Room

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed Unity - Freeform, Bathtubs, Cafe Theatre, Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arno catches you trying to relax in his personal bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine: Getting Caught Taking a Bath in Arno's Room

She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she sank down into the deep tub, submerging herself to her ears. She had added scented oil and flower petals from the garden to the tub-–she wanted to take full advantage of the rare opportunity to pamper herself. She wriggled her toes as she floated peacefully in the steaming hot water.

Sure, she had a tub in her own room, but it wasn’t as big as Arno’s tub, and it wasn’t next to a fireplace, either.

 _The perks of being the owner_ , she thought.

After a few minutes, she sensed a figure looming over her. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked upright, flailing and splashing water everywhere. She finally focused on Arno, who was brushing water off of his jacket and giving her a lopsided grin.

“Arno!” she shrieked. “You scared me to death!”

“Pardon me, ma chèrie. I suppose I should have knocked before entering my bedroom,” he said cheekily. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the flower petals. “It looks like you’ve been enjoying yourself…”

She rested her arms over the edge of the tub and smiled sweetly at him. “This big bathtub is wasted on you, Arno. You really ought to trade with me.”

He chuckled and gently touched her cheek. “And give up the chance to come home to this?  _Never._ ” He shrugged off his jacket and began unbuttoning his waistcoats. “Now make room, and show me what I’m missing.”


End file.
